Such an injection-molding device is disclosed in, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,145. This document describes a molding block for manufacturing flat information carriers from thermoplastic material. The molding block comprises a glass plate, wherein a copper pipe is embedded. The copper pipe can be used both as a cooling channel and an inductive coil. On top of the glass plate, a ferro-magnetic material layer is placed, which absorbs some of the energy emitted from the coil. On top of the ferromagnetic layer, a copper layer is placed, having high thermal conductivity. The copper layer conducts the generated heat to a surface layer in the mould part.
This device may thus be used both to actively heat and cool the mould, which provides for shorter process cycles and/or improved process yield.
An improved and more efficient heating functionality is however needed to further improve an injection molding process.